Amour, amitié, deux choses bien distinctes
by PeTaTe
Summary: Sirius vient passer deux semaines chez son ami, Remus durant les vacances d'été. Des liens plus fort que l'amitié ce formeront.
1. Chapitre I

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. Mais je dirais pas non pour avoir deux ou trois personnages... Comme mumus ou sevy par exemple ;)

**Titre:** ????????????

**Couple : **Sirius/Remus

**Rating :** Je sais pas encore, mais me connaissant, sûrement R

**Auteur :** BeNaNe

**Résumé : **Sirius vient passer deux semaines chez son ami, Remus durant les vacances d'été. Ils apprendront à beaucoup mieux se connaître.

**N/A : **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic à chapitre! Un Sirius/Remus, qui plus est. Ça faisait déjà un petit moment que je voulais en faire une et je me suis enfin décidée. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à ne plus écrire TT. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer et que vous m'écrirez une ch'tite review Yeux de BeNaNe battue.

**N/A 2 : **J'ai pas de titre pour la fic, comme vous l'avez surement déja remarqué. Je voulais postez tout de suite et ça fait déja1 semaine que je cherche un titre. Alors, donnez moi des idées! S'il vous plait. Ce serait très apprécié. Je pourrais bien offrire un pitit One-Shot de son choix à la personne qui trouvera le titre..

**OoOoOoO**

_Cher Remus,_

_C'est vraiment gentil de ta part et de celle de tes parents de bien vouloir m'héberger pendant un certain temps. Je ne voulais vraiment pas déranger James et sa famille pour leur voyage en Amérique. Bien sur, Mrs Potter a insisté pour que je vienne mais j'ai refusé poliment._

_J'ai hâte de te voir, Remus. J'espère que ces deux semaines vont bien se passer. J'imagine que c'est un soulagement pour toi de savoir que Padfoot sera là pour accompagner Moony lors de la prochaine pleine lune._

_J'arriverais chez toi le premier Août à neuf heures du matin par poudre de cheminette. Merci encore à tes parents et à toi._

_À très bientôt,_

_Sirius_

Remus replia la lettre qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir. Au sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres, on devinait facilement que c'était de très bonnes nouvelles. Effectivement, son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, allait venir passer deux semaines entières sous son toit. Ils avaient tout planifié depuis près d'un mois et la journée tant attendu arrivait enfin. Sirius allait venir chez Rémus dès le 1er Août en matinée, c'est à dire, le lendemain matin.

Le jeune homme posa la lettre de son ami sur son bureau et commença à se déshabiller pour la nuit. Il devait avouer qu'il avait vraiment hâte de revoir Sirius. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait hâte avec une telle intensité d'être au lendemain. Ça faisait quand même un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et la dernière pleine lune avait été terrible sans les trois autres maraudeurs. Ça irait beaucoup mieux la prochaine fois étant donné que Padfoot lui tiendrait compagnie.

C'est avec un dernier bâillement qu'il s'étendit dans son lit. Il ne lui fallut pas grand temps avant qu'il rejoigne les bras réconfortant de Morphée, un sourire aux lèvres.

**OoOoOoO**

Les doux rayons de soleil du matin franchirent la fenêtre pour illuminer la chambre de Remus. Il était encore assez tôt et c'est dans un bâillement à lui décrocher la mâchoire que l'occupant de la chambre émergea du sommeil. Il battit des paupières rapidement pour s'habituer la clarté de l'aube après s'être assit au milieu de ses multiples couvertures. Il quitta peu à peu les limbes du sommeil.

Il sourit en repérant la lettre de Sirius sur son bureau. Il posa ensuite son regard sur le cadran posé sur sa table de nuit. Encore deux heures avant l'arrivée de son ami. C'est cette pensée qui le fit se lever pour s'habiller. Sa mère n'était pas encore au courant de l'heure de l'arrivée de Sirius étant donné l'heure tardive à laquelle Remus avait reçu la lettre. Après avoir passé un chandail par dessus ses épaules, le jeune loup-garou se dépêcha de descendre à l'étage pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner.

**OoOoOoO**

-Bon matin, Remus, dit Mrs. Lupin en faisant un sourire chaleureux.

Remus répondit au sourire de sa mère et s'assit à table pour manger son petit-déjeuner.

-Ah maman, j'ai reçut la lettre de Sirius hier soir, dit Remus en remplissant son verre de jus de citrouille. Il dit qu'il arrivera aujourd'hui vers neuf heures avec la poudre de cheminette.

Remus but son verre de jus d'un trait avant de s'attaquer à ses rôties.

-Ah bon. J'espère que tu as installé le lit de camp dans ta chambre, répondit Mrs. Lupin en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Je le ferai après avoir mangé, répondit simplement Remus en avalant une énorme bouchée de rôties.

Le jeune homme termina rapidement son repas et il remonta à l'étage. Il entra dans sa chambre et chercha sa baguette magique des yeux. Ayant dix-sept ans depuis quelques semaines, Remus pouvait enfin utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. D'un coup de sa baguette qu'il eu retrouvé, il fit apparaître un lit de camp plutôt confortable dans un coin de la chambre, à l'opposé du sien. L'espace était maintenant assez restreint vu la grandeur de la chambre.

Un autre coup d'oeil vers le cadran lui indiqua qu'il restait encore quarante-cinq longues minutes avant l'arrivée tant attendue de Sirius. Pour tuer le temps, Remus tendit la main vers la bibliothèque pour faire son activité préféré: lire. Il prit un livre au hasard avec l'intention de faire passer le temps plus vite en lisant.

Ça faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de lire mais il ne retenait strictement rien à sa lecture. Il ne faisait que penser aux deux prochaines semaines qu'il allait partager seul avec son ami Sirius. En y réfléchissant, ça allait être la première fois qu'il allait se retrouver réellement seul avec Sirius sans Peter Pettigrow et James Potter. Ce dernier allait en voyage et c'est pour cette raison que Sirius venait chez Remus étant donné qu'il habitait maintenant chez James.

Avec résignation, le lycanthrope ferma le livre qu'il tentait de lire et le reposa à sa place dans la petite bibliothèque. Il resta planté là à ne rien faire quelques minutes à seulement penser afin de faire passer le temps plus vite. Avec un dernier regard vers le cadran, il se dirigea vers la porte pour descendre au salon et attendre devant la cheminée.

**OoOoOoO**

-Ton ami arrive à quel heure? demanda Mr. Lupin en regardant Remus se tortiller avec impatience sur son fauteuil.

- À neuf heures, murmura Remus en fixant l'âtre de la cheminée obstinément.

Puis, après d'interminables minutes selon Remus, le feu flamboyant projeta des dizaines d'étincelles en dehors de la cheminée. Le feu devint également vert émeraude et un jeune homme apparut brusquement au milieu. Il s'avança pour sortir de l'âtre et vint au milieu du salon.

Sirius Black, une valise à la main, regarda autour de lui pendant quelques secondes. Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur Remus. Quand les yeux noisettes de ce dernier accrochèrent les yeux d'azur de Sirius, ils y restèrent accroché plusieurs longues minute. Puis, avec un grand sourire éclatant,Sirius s'exclama en brisant le silence:

-Content de te revoir, Moony!

À suivre...

**OoOoOoO**

Bon héhéhé, j'espère que vous aimez. Le premier chapitre est TRÈS court et le mot est faible. Mais c'est surtout pour mettre l'histoire en place. Franchement, j'crois que c'est la première fois que j'aime vraiment ce que j'écris. Donc, si vous n'aimez pas, je continuerai quand même NA! Lol, mais si vous aimez vraiment, écrivez moi une ch'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, croyez moi! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Je vais tenter de mettre la suite assez rapidement. Oubliez pas un idée de titre hein?

BeNaNe -xxx-


	2. Chapitre II

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling, créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. Mais je dirais pas non pour avoir deux ou trois personnages... Comme mumus ou sevy par exemple ;)

**Titre : **Amour, amitié, deux choses bien distinctes

**Couple : **Sirius/Remus

**Rating :** Je sais pas encore, mais me connaissant, sûrement R

**Auteur :** BeNaNe

**Résumé : **Sirius vient passer deux semaines chez son ami, Remus durant les vacances d'été. Ils apprendront à beaucoup mieux se connaître.

**Réponse au reviews:**

Merci à tous pour ces belles reviews . Je suis très contente d'en avoir autant. Merci, **Adharas, Jenny, Crakos, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Alinemcb54, Mimichang, Enola, gaelle griffondor, Gred, Nardy, Slipou, Mione, Bictor Popofski, Milady2 et Shiva**.

C'est trop gentil vos reviews. J'vous aime tous fort fort.

**N/A : **Hello tout le monde! Voila déja un nouveau chapitre. J'ai aussi choisi un titre "Amitié, amour, 2 choses bien distinctes". Merci à Bictor Popofski qui a suggeré ce titre. Suite à sa demande, j'écrirai un Ron/Draco. T'es content? Merci à toutes les autres suggestions de titre et pour les reviews. 10 reviews au total pour mon premier chapitre! Vous m'en voyez ravie . Lol. Bon, voila la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bizou -xXx-

-

**Amour, amitié, deux choses bien distinctes**

Chapitre 2

Remus se leva brusquement à la vue de son meilleur ami, Sirius. Il sourit à son tour et se retrouva devant ce dernier en quelques enjambées. Une fois qu'ils furent un face à l'autre, Sirius lâcha sa valise pour passer ses bras autour des épaules de son ami dans une forte étreinte. Le loup-garou resserra à son tour ses bras autour de son ami pour l'étreindre aussi fortement.

-Content de te revoir également, murmura Remus contre le cou de Sirius.

Ils se lâchèrent enfin sans se quitter des yeux. Un toussotement à leur gauche les firent se tourner brusquement. Mr. Lupin s'approcha de Sirius et lui tendit la main.

-Sirius Black. Heureux de vous rencontrer, dit-il un peu froidement et insistant un peu sur le deuxième mot.

Sirius s'en rendit parfaitement compte mais il tendit tout de même sa main pour serrer celle du père de Remus. La poignée de main fut très brève et Mr. Lupin dit tout en se retournant:

-Je retourne au Ministère. On se revoit se soir au dîner.

Puis il partit rapidement du salon. Sirius se retourna vers son ami avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère mais qui était plus crispé qu'autre chose.

-T'inquiète pas, j'y suis habitué. D'être un Black je veux dire...

Remus savait parfaitement de quoi Sirius parlait. Sa famille était l'une des plus grandes partisane de magie noir et donc, de Voldemort. Mr. Lupin, travaillant au Ministère de la magie, n'approuvait guère cela, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Mais il ne semblait pas comprendre que Sirius n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère et toute autre personne de sa soi-disant famille.

-Désolé. Il finira par comprendre, souffla Remus avant de reprendre plus joyeusement, on va t'installer dans ma chambre?

Sirius regagna son habituel sourire et acquiesça vivement à son vis-à-vis.

Ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre à la chambre de Remus. En chemin, il virent Mrs. Lupin; Sirius et elle firent connaissance. Mrs Lupin était beaucoup plus chaleureuse avec Sirius que Mr. Lupin. Quand Mrs. Lupin fut partit, Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans leur chambre commune pour les deux prochaines semaines à venir.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit Sirius après que Remus eut fermé la porte.

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Ce dernier souriait encore et toujours. Sirius alla vers son lit attitré et commença à défaire sa valise. Remus regarda son ami faire avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu m'as aussi manqué, Padfoot, répondit Remus en continuant de regarder son ami vider sa valise.

Il s'asseya sur son lit à l'opposé de celui de Sirius et il resta silencieux. Sirius finit par lancer sa valise dans un coin de la chambre quand il eut finit et se tourna vers Remus.

-Ça va nous faire drôle, dit Sirius en s'asseyant à son tour sur son lit, d'être seulement tout les deux, je veux dire.

Remus hocha de la tête, l'air pensif. Il savait qu'avec Sirius ça allait être tout à fait différent. Remus et Sirius ne faisaient pas juste s'entendre bien, ils se comprenaient. Tous les deux était unis l'un à l'autre autrement qu'avec les deux autres Maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, Padfoot et Moony étaient de même. Ce n'était pas rare de les voir jouer et courir partout dans le parc de Poudlard pendant que Prongs et Wormtail observaient simplement. Le chien etle loup c'était comme Sirius et Remus.

Remus sentit un légère pression sur son genou gauche et il redressa la tête. Sirius avait posé sa main sur ledit genou et il dit:

-Remus?

-Oui? répondit simplement Remus.

-Tu avais l'air concentré. Ça fait deux minutes que je t'appelle! s'exclama Sirius avec un rire qui ressemblait drôlement à un aboiement.

Remus se mit à rire également, emporté par le rire de son ami.

-Désolé, je réfléchissais tout simplement, dit Remus quand tout deux eurent reprit leur sérieux.

-Comme toujours! Alors, que fait-on? demanda Sirius en s'asseyant au coté de Remus.

-J'avais pensé te faire visiter mon quartier, répondit Remus en se tournant vers Sirius, à sa gauche.

Celui-ci se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers son lit. Il mit sa baguette dans sa poche et enfila son vestion de cuir habituel. Il se retourna vers Moony qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends? On y va oui ou non? demanda Sirius en s'impatientant déja.

Remus se leva et tout deux purent sortir de la chambre pour ensuite sortir à l'exterieur.

**OoOoOoO**

Il faisait désormais sombre à l'extèrieur comme à l'interieur de la maison. Seul une personne était encore éveillée à cette heure tardive. Remus, car c'était bien lui, qui était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et il regardait son ami. Ce dernier était éclairé quelque peu par les rayons de la lune lui donnant un air mystérieux.

Il était maintenant près de une heure du matin. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé de se mettre au lit à peine une demi heure auparavant. Dès que Sirius avait rabattut ses couvertures sur son corps, il s'était endormi. Remus, quant à lui, n'avait pas vraiment sommeil. Il s'était donc installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour penser. Penser à la journée qu'il venait de passer. Penser aux deux prochaines semaines à venir. Penser à Sirius.

La journée s'était très bien passée du point de vue de Remus. Lui et Sirius avaient parcouru le quartier et avaient mangé dans un casse-croute du village pour le déjeuner. Durant toute l'après-midi. ils avaient marché dehors, parlant de tout et de rien ou ne parlant tout simplement pas. Ils étaient restés longtemps en silence. Pas un silence pesant et déplaisant. Un silence confortable où aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

Ensuite, ils étaient rentré pour le dîner. Mr. et Mrs. Lupin avaient mangé avec eux également, posant de temps à autre des questions à Sirius comme n'importe quel parent. Après dîner, ils étaient montés dans la chambre pour jouer une partie de bataille explosive et autres jeux sorciers. Vers minuit, Sirius tombait déjà de fatigue ce qui était étonnant et c'est une demi heure plus tard qu'il s'était résigné à aller se coucher.

Le regard de Remus était braqué sur son ami, dont le visage paisible se reflaitait merveilleusement au clair de lune. Le jeune homme ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se leva, parcourut la pièce et alla s'accroupir à coté du lit de Sirius. Il écouta la respiration lente, calme et envoutante pendant plusieurs minutes avant de glisser ses doigts sur le visage de Sirius. Il remonta une mèche de cheveux noire derrière une de ses oreilles. Il traça les contours du visage de Sirius avec ses doigts tout en le regardant paisiblement. Finalement, après de longues minutes de contemplation, Remus se leva et alla se coucher à son tour. Bercé par la respiration paisible de son ami, il s'endormit bien rapidement.

**OoOoOoO**

À suivre...

-

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut. J'ai pas été trop longue à update jcrois alors ça devrait faire votre bonheur. Pour le chapitre 3, ça va aller après noel lol. Alors pour tout le monde, JOYEUX NOEL! J'vous souhaite joie, bonheur et santé.

BeNaNe -xxx-

-


	3. Chapitre III

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling, créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. Mais je dirais pas non pour avoir deux ou trois personnages… Comme mumus ou sevy par exemple ;)

**Réponse au reviews:**

Merci à **gaelle griffondor**, **alinemcb54**, **wWw** pour les gentilles reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira :D.

-

Je vais me forcer cette fois ci, étant donné le temps que ça m'a prit pour écrire ce chapitre T.T. Alors, voici donc mes réponses aux autres gentilles reviews :

**Onarluca :** Lol, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas recevoir toutes tes Authors Alerts. FFnet déconne beaucoup ces temps-ci… Mais bon, merci pour la review :D.

**  
gred :** Gredounette o. Serais-tu en train de m'inciter à te faire lire mes chapitres avant tout le monde? Lol, moi je le fais déja avec les tiens . Mais bon, merci beaucoup pour la review! J'adore que tu commentes mes chapitres, héhé. Peut-être que le prochain chapitre, je te le ferai lire avant tout le monde… C'est à voir ;). Bizoo et bonne lecture, ma jumelle d'amour.

**slipou :** Lol ton chat est toujours avec toi quand tu lis?? C'est bien, y faut les entrainer à lire du slash XD. Bon là je dis n'importe quoi. Alors, merci pour les commentaires et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizoo.

**Nardy :** Maman! ! Merci pour la review, tu es trop gentille . J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira,même si tu ne l'as pas corrigé. Comprend moi, j'avais tellement hate de poster:D. Bonne lecture et bizoo Maman!

**Jenny :** D'accord avec toi, Remus ne peut tout simplement pas résister à un Sirius endormit. Et entre toi et moi, nous non plus on résisterais pas ;). Merci pour la review et voici la suite!

**Clodylia :** C'est super gentil tout ça :D. Mais j'y compte bien que tu posteras bientôt ;).

**Machan Valentine :** Ta review m'a fait super plaisir! J'espère bien que tu as bavé un peu, c'est le but de cette fic non? La voici la suite que tu voulais !

**Vif d'or :** Merci pour les deux review . Contente que tu aimes quand même vu que c'est pas un HPSS héhé. Je crois moi aussi que FFnet déconne pas mal ces temps-ci… Enfin bon, voila la suite pour ma plus fidèle revieweuse !

**lilibel :** Arf, c'est pas grave pour ta palette graphique. En autant que tu ailles aimé ce que j'ai écrit :D. J'ai d'ailleurs adoré ta review. Voici donc la suite. Bizoo

-

**N/A : **Bon, alors la, j'ai vraiment du retard. Un mois avant d'updater… je me déteste parfois. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'imprévu, si on peut appelé ça comme ça, durant ce long mois. Tout d'abord, Noël, c'est pas un imprévue mais ca coupe le temps. Ensuite, pire moment de ma vie, le décès de mon père… Vous pouvez donc comprendre que je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie d'écrire… Après, le retour à l'école et pour finir, un grippe monstre. Alors, maintenant que le chapitre est posté, lisez et reviewez :D. La suite devrait venir beaucoup plus vite si tout va bien. J'espère que vous allez aimé .

-

**Amour, amitié, deux choses bien distinctes**

Chapitre 3

-Remus, dit Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son _captivant _livre de Potions pour regarder Sirius. La vision était beaucoup mieux que regarder des centaines de mots et des images de potions aussi peu ragoutante les unes que les autres. Sirius était couché sur le dos, la tête en bas, au coté de Remus. Ils étaient tout deux sur le lit de celui-ci.

-Fais tes devoirs de vacances, répondit simplement Remus en sachant parfaitement que Sirius allait refuser catégoriquement.

-Non, c'est une perte de temps, fit la simple réponse prévisible de Sirius. La pleine lune est dans 5 longues heures et je m'ennuie. J'ai hâte d'aller me promener dans la forêt en compagnie de Moony!

Remus eu un sourire en coin à cette réflexion. Sirius aimait particulièrement les balades nocturnes les nuits de pleine lunes, mais Remus ne partagait pas vraiment son point de vue…

-Tu es bien le seul à avoir hate, dit-il.

L'animagus regarda son ami avec un petit sourire triste. Il savait parfaitement que la transformation en loup-garou était particulièrement douloureuse. Il voulait tellement pouvoir empêcher son ami de souffrir ainsi. Il serait prêt à tout pour cela, mais en étant là en forme de chien durant les pleines lunes, ça aidait déja un peu Remus. Pas tout à fait comme il l'aurait voulu, mais c'était déja ça.

Pour changer de sujet, il dit d'un air pensif:

-Je me demande comment Moony va réagir quand il verra que Prongs et Wormtail ne seront pas parmis nous…

Tout deux restèrent silencieux à cette simple remarque. C'était extrèmement difficile de prévoir comment Moony allait réagir… Si il se mettait en colère et voulait blesser Padfoot… Remus ne se le pardonnerais jamais. Il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser Sirius, mais ce-dernier tenait toujours à être là durant les pleines lunes et il risquait gros à chaque fois.

-Toute manière, Moony peut pas réagir pire que durant la dernière fois… murmura Remus, brisant le silence.

Sirius se redressa finalement pour venir à coté de Remus. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule ferme de son ami et lui dit:

-T'inquiète pas, je vais être là cette fois… Tu seras pas seul. Je veux pas que tu te blesses encore…

Sirius avait tellement envie de prendre Remus dans ses bras pour le réconforter un peu, mais il ne savait pas trop comment le lycanthrope allait réagir. Il se contenta de lui sourire gentiment en restant assis près de lui. James lui avait toujours dit qu'il était surprotecteur quand il s'agissait de Remus. Sirius se contentait simplement de répondre que c'était une forte amitié, voila tout.

-J'y pense, dit Sirius soudainement en brisant le silence, où va t'on passer la nuit? Certainement pas dans ta chambre ou tout simplement dans la forêt, ajouta t'il.

Remus sortit de ses pensés et regarda Sirius. Puis il finit par répondre:

-Il y a une petite cabane abandonné dans la forêt, pas très loin d'ici, bien sur. Elle est assez solide, t'inquiète pas. C'est pas très grand mais assez pour un loup-garou.

-C'est parfait alors, répondit Sirius.

-Ouais, d'une certaine manière, dit Remus pensivement.

Pendant quelque minute le silence revint et ni Sirius, ni Remus voulut le briser. Ce dernier se contentait de fixer son livre tout en pensant à la pleine lune qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Si Sirius l'aurait regarder à cette instant, il aurait bien vu que son ami appréhendait vraiment la pleine lune…

-Je m'ennuie, dit Sirius pour changer.

Remus sourit à cette remarque. Son ami était tellement prévisible parfois. Enfin, pour Remus il l'était.

Sirius se renfrogna devant le manque de réponse de Remus. Ce dernier continuait de fixer obstinément son livre dans préter la moindre attention à l'animagus.

-Je m'ennuie, Remus, qu'est-ce qu'on fais?

Légère impression de déja vu. Remus décida de ne rien répondre, Sirius finirait bien par se facher de son ignorance et ferait bien quelque chose pour l'occuper.

Sirius dut dire le nom de son compagnon une bonne dizaine de fois mais se dernier ne daignait même pas le regarder. Sirius se leva donc vers son lit. Remus finit par lever les yeux de son _intéressant_ livre de Potions. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit puisqu'il recut quelque chose de moelleux mais ferme en plein dans le visage, le faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Remus se retrouva donc étendu de tout son long sur le lit avec un oreiller de collé au visage… Quand il réussit enfin à se dépetrer de cette situation humiliante, il se redressa pour faire face à un Sirius qui se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

-Tu as l'air de trouver ça sacrément drole, fit Remus, vexé, en prenant son livre sur le lit.

-Très drole, mais tu n'avais qu'a me répondre, NA! dit Sirius tel un enfant de trois ans.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent quelques secondes et, se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation, éclatèrent de rire. Sirius riait tellement qu'il dut s'accrocher à l'épaule de Remus. Ce dernier arrêta de rire et regarda le jeune brun continuer son hilarité. Puis, il regarda la main forte sur son épaule et réprima un frisson…

-Sirius?

L'interpellé se redressa quelque peu et regarda Remus.

-Voui? fit-il avec le peu de sérieux qu'il avait.

-Euh… vu que tu ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, ca te dit d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt?

Sirius concidéra la question l'espace de quelques dizièmes de secondes avant de s'exclamer:

-Avec plaisir! Padfoot peut-nous accompagner?

Remus acquiesca avec un sourire et tout deux se préparèrent à sortir.

**OoOoOoO**

-Le soleil commence à ce coucher, annonça tristement Sirius à Remus en regardant pas la fenêtre.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et soupira. Les cinq heures allaient bientot être passé. Entre une ballade en forêt, essayer de _faire_ des devoirs de vacances, le dîner et une petite sieste pour Remus, le temps avait passer très vite. Comme tout le monde le sait, quand on appréhende quelque chose, ladite chose arrive beaucoup plus vite qu'on le souhaite.

Sirius regardait Remus et attendait une réponse quelconque. C'est avec un soupir que Remus se leva de son lit.

-Faut bien y aller un jour… dit-il simplement.

Sirius se leva à son tour et mit sa main su l'épaule de Remus. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien dire pour le réconforter mais sa simple présence réchauffait le coeur du lycanthrope.

Après avoir avertit la mère de Remus, il partirent en direction de la petite cabane dans le bois. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant tout le trajet. Quand ils furent rendut dans la cabane, ils fermèrent tout les portes et fenêtres à clef. Remus ne voulait en aucun cas qu'ils sortent de la maisonnette. C'était trop risqué. À travers les fenêtres craquelées et sales, on voyait à peine le soleil qui descendait de plus en plus dans le ciel sombre.

Sirius regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Il se retourna brusquemment pour en connaitre la cause et il vit Remus, appuyer contre une petite table. Il avait le visage habituellement si calme, crispé par la souffrance intense et il tremblait de la tête au pied. Un chaise était renversé par terre près de Remus, visiblement la cause du bruit de tout à l'heure.

Sirius devait se changer en Padfoot très rapidement avant que Moony soit là, corps et esprit. Mais… Remus semblait tellement souffrir que Sirius aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour aténuer la douleur.

Secouant la tête, Sirius se transforma rapidement en gros chien noir et regarda son ami se transformer péniblement. Les tremblements de Remus étaient encore plus intense et le corps de Remus changeait peu à peu.

Après plusieurs longues et pénibles minutes, Remus avait laisser place à Moony pour une nouvelle nuit de pleines lunes…

**OoOoOoO**

À suivre...

-

Une ch'tite reviews pour dire ce que vous pensez? Ça ferait bien plaisir . Peut-être qu'aussi, ça m'inciterais à écrire… Non je fais jamais de chantage XD. Le chapitre était assez long? J'espère, avec le temps que j'ai prit à l'écrire O.o. Bientot la suite, si je ne suis pas trop lache…-.-".

BeNaNe -xxx-

-


	4. Chapitre IV

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling, créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. Mais je dirais pas non pour avoir deux ou trois personnages… Comme mumus ou sevy par exemple ;)

**Réponse au reviews:**

J'aime tellement recevoir des reviews : D. J'crois que j'en suis rendu accro Lol. Désolé pour les courtes réponse j'ai fais ça un peu rapidement… Alors voila ma réponse à vos reviews!

**Gred :** Contente de l'avoir eu en primeur? Tu sais que j'adore te faire plaisir, lol. Alors, j'espère bien qu'il te plaira au moins. Il est beaucoup plus slashique que le précédent ;).

**Jenny :** Moi aussi j'aime bien que Sirius ait envie de prendre Remus dans ses bras. Et bientôt, y a quelque chose qui me fait dire qu'il n'aura pas juste envie de lui faire un câlin… Merci pour la reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D.

**Kenken :** Merci : D. Ça fait bien plaisir à entendre que tu aimes mes fics Siry/Mumus. Au moins quelqu'un XD. Alors, voila la suite que tu attendais. J'espère que tu apprécieras !

**Nardy :** Lol, je sais que pour toi, aucun chapitre n'est assez long. Mais, j'n'ai pas trop trainé avant de l'écrire-celui-la, alors ne te plains pas XD. Tout le monde aime que Sirius ait envie de se rapprocher de Remus et ce chapitre, tu vas beaucoup l'aimer. Même si la fin est un ch'tit peu chiante XD. Merci de continuer à reviewer ;).

**Gaelle griffondor :** Merci pour la courte reviews… Lol.

**Pétrol kiwiiii : **Tu as enfin réussi à écrire une reviews! Félicitation XD. Mais bon, merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé même si tu m'avait déja dit ton impression sur msn. Et bien sur que le chapitre est bien corrigé ;). Alors, voila la suite, sans lemon. Désolé mais y faut y aller graduellement . J'espère que le chapitre te plaira quand même.

**Slipou et Shandra : **Roh, j'suis nul. J'savais même pas que vous étiez soeurs XD. Mais bon, maintenant je le sais. Merci pour la reviews mes soeurette. J'espère vous allez m'en écrire d'autre ;). Mais bon, voici la suite et j'espère bien que vous allez aimer. Bizoo et pleins de gros calins.**  
**

**Vif d'or :** Ça fais plaisir a entendre, que tu aimes mes écrits . Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. Je suis contente que tu aimes le chap3 et j'espère que le chap4 te plaira également ;). Bizoo.

-

**N/A :** Bon, honnêtementça fait longtemps que j'ai finit ce chapitre. Bah, quand j'ai posté le troisième, j'avais déjà quasiment finit le quatrième… Mais je voulais des reviews pour le troisième avant de poster :D. J'vous ai déjà dit que j'y suis accro? Lol… bon, blague à part, j'aime bien ce chapitre . Et j'espère bien que vous allez l'aimer vous aussi… Sinon à quoi bon écrire? Bon, là je m'éloigne lol. Alors, lisez et reviewez, vous connaissez la marche à suivre XD. Bonne lecture et gros bizoo.

-

**Amour, amitié, deux choses bien distinctes**

Chapitre 4

Décidément, Sirius ne s'habituerait jamais à servir de joujou à un loup-garou déchainé pendant toute une nuit de pleine lune… Mais c'était la pensée qu'il faisait ça pour Remus , qui le faisait continuer.

Il se réveilla donc courbaturé et assez mal en point sur le plancher humide et froid de la cabane. Il était sous forme humaine et il prit quelque secondes à se réhabituer à son corps. Ceci fait, il se leva péniblement et chercha Remus du regard.

Il eu un pincement au coeur à la vue qu'offrait son ami. Recroquevillé sur lui-même face à Sirius, Remus dormait visiblement mais tremblait de la tête au pieds. Son corps, entièrement nu remarqua Siriusétait parsemé ça et là de plaie ensanglantées et de cicatrices. Ses magnifiques cheveux dorés, habituellement en ordre, allaient dans tout les sens. Son visage était quand même plaisible.

Sirius se surprit à regarder plutôt insistament le corps découvert de son ami. Il s'interdit cependant à regarder plus bas que le nombril… Il finit par secouer la tête et s'approcher de son ami. Il s'accroupit près de lui et commença a lui caresser gentiment les cheveux. Un leger sourire ne tarda pas à monter aux lèvres fines de Remus.

Sirius continua ainsi plusieurs minute avant de remarquer un lit dans le coin de la pièce. Assez gêné à l'idée de transporter Remus dans ses bras alors que ce dernier était nu, il prit une couverture du lit. Il enroula Remus dedans tendrement pour ne pas le blesser encore plus et le prit dans ses bras. Remus était d'ailleur assez léger pour son age, Sirius n'eut donc aucune difficulté à le transporter jusqu'au lit.

Il déposa délicatement Remus sur le lit. Ce dernier soupira, beaucoup plus à l'aise que sur le sol glacial et humide. Sirius regarda le lycanthrope pendant plusieurs minutes. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir quelque peu les yeux paresseusement. L'animagus sourit quand il remarqua que son ami émergait lentement du sommeil.

Quand Remus ouvrit complêtement les yeux et qu'il vit Sirius, il soupira de soulagement. C'était-il attendu à ce que Sirius s'en aille? Qui sait. Remus essaya de lever son bras mais il grimaça de douleur. Sirius lui toucha gentiment le bras pour atténuer la douleur et continua à regarder son ami…

-Sirius, dit Remus à voix basse.

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil et s'approcha un peu plus pour entendre ce que son ami avait à lui dire.

-Couche toi à mes cotés… dit Remus après des secondes d'hésitations.

Sirius fut assez troublé de la demande de son ami, mais il obéit tout de même. Remus semblait ne même pas s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit et du fait qu'il était nu. Mais Sirius lui le savait et c'est ce qui l'empêchait quelque peu de se coucher près de son ami. Pas que ça le dégoûte, loin de là…

Remus tremblait encore de froid et Sirius n'eut d'autre choix que de se glisser sous la couverture. Toujours conscent du corps nu de Remus à ces cotés, il resta un peu en retrait. Remusà la recherche de chaleur, vint se coller à Sirius de façon assez possessive. Sirius fut encore plus troublé qu'il ne l'était déja…

Remus se rendormit bien rapidement tout contre le corps de Sirius tandis que ce dernier se posait des centaines de questions…

**OoOoOoO**

Il avait rarement aussi bien dormit après les pleines lunes. Bien au chaud dans sa couverture, il tenait fermement quelque chose qu'il reconnut vaguement comme un oreiller. Drole d'oreiller d'ailleur… Ils font des oreillers aux mains baladeuses maintenant, remarqua Remus.

…

Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est pourquoi Remus ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir son meilleur ami endormit à coté de lui. Dit comme ça, il n'y avait rien de vraiment trop choquant. Mais Remus nota bien rapidement qu'il était complêtement, totalement et entièrement… nu. D'ailleur, pour rajouter à la situation, une des mains de Sirius reposait sur sa hanche et l'autre était tout contre son ventre.

Il prit bien soin d'écarter les mains de Sirius loin de son corps. Une fois fait, il se leva en s'assurant de se cacher entièrement avec la couverture du lit. Laissant Sirius dormir paisiblement sur ledit lit, il chercha ses vêtements de rechange dans la pièce. Il les repera bien rapidement sur la petite table du fond. Ses autres vêtements devaient être en mille miettes de toute façonsà quoi bon les chercher.

Il s'assura encore une fois que Sirius dormait toujours avant de laisser la couverture glisser au sol. Il enfila tant bien que mal son boxer et son pantalon. Ce ne fut pas une tache aisée étant donné le nombre de plaies et autre blessures présentent sur ses bras et sur son dos.

Il était rendu à l'étape ou il devait mettre sa chemise. Cela s'averait beaucoup plus difficile que pour les autres vêtements vu l'état de ses épaules.

-Remus, fit une voix plutot endormie derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Celui-ci tourna donc la tête pour voir son ami, assis dans le lit et visiblement encore un peu endormi. Il avait les cheveux quelque peu ébourrifés qui lui donnait un côté quelque peu… sauvage, nota Remus. Et pour être honnête, il ne détestait pas ça. Les vêtements de Sirius étaient particulièrement froissé après avoir dormit avec. Il se leva donc, lissa son linge et passa une main nonchalante dans ses magnifiques cheveux noirs.

-Moony avait vraiment envie de faire joujou cette nuit, dit Sirius en remarquant une plaie béante dans le dos du loup-garou.

Il s'approcha de son ami et effleura le dos du bout des doigts. Remus grimaça et réprima un gémissement de douleur. Sirius avait raison. La nuit n'avait vraiment pas été de tout repos. L'animagus avait aussi quelques plaies maisétant habillé, Remus ne les voyait pas.

-Problème de chemise? demanda Sirius, voyant que Remus grimacait en essayant d'enfiler ladite chemise.

-Ouais, fit Remus en abandonnant. Je crois que je me suis fait quelque chose à l'épaule. J'ai de la misère à bouger mon bras…

Sirius remonta sa main vers l'épaule droite de Remus après que celui-ci ai fini de parler. Il l'effleura juste pour ne pas lui faire mal et Remus lui en fut reconnaissant. Le jeune brun grimaça en voyant les innombrables plaies présentes sur le bras droit de Remus. Il y en avait également autant sur le gauche.

-Je vais t'aider… souffla Sirius en prenant la chemise des mains de Remus. Mets toi dos à moi.

Remus obéit de suite et tendit les bras le plus que ses bras lui permettait, c'est à dire pas très haut. Sirius enfila lentement une premiere manche en faisant bien attention aux nombreuse égratignures. Remus était secoué de frissons quand Sirius effleurait malencontreusement sa peau. Après d'interminables minutes, Sirius termina de lui mettre la chemise. Remus se retourna donc vers Sirius.

-Merci, dit Remusévitant le regard de Padfoot.

Il commença à attacher les boutons de sa chemise mais Sirius l'en empecha en mettant ses mains sur celle de Remus. Le jeune brun écarta les mains du lycanthrope et commença à boutonner la chemisie à son tour. Remus ne pouvait réprimer les frissons qui parcouraient son échine quand Sirius effleurait à quelque reprise la peau de son ventre et de son torse. Pendant que Sirius boutonnait la chemise, ses yeux, euxétaient fermement plantés dans ceux dorés du lycanthrope.

Les mains de Sirius remontèrent jusqu'au cou sous pretexte de bien placer le col de la chemise. Une de ses mains se dirigea vers la nuque fine. Ses doigts s'enfouirent dans les cheveux chatains-clairs si soyeux.

Remus était hypnotisé par les yeux bleus azur de Sirius. Ce dernier, quand à lui, caressait tendrement la joue droite de Remus avec son autre main. Inconsciement, leurs visages s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre…

Un bruit à l'extérieur les fit tout deux sursauter violemment. Se rendant brusquement compte de ce qu'ils faisaient et s'apprêtaient à faire, ils s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Ils évitèrent de se regarder dans les yeux, honteux comme jamais de ce qu'ils avaient tout deux voulu faire…

-Euh… Faudrait peutêtre rentrer chez toi, fit Sirius après quelque minute de gêne, brisant le silence pesant. Faut pas que ta mère s'inquiète.

Remus aquiesça simplement et prit son pull sur la petite table. Il n'essaya meme pas de l'enfiler, sachant parfaitement qu'il en était incapable et ne voulant surtout pas demander à Sirius de l'aider.

-Il est quelle heure? demanda Remus.

-Bah, bientôt midi.

Remus le regardaétonné. C'était bien la première fois de toute son existence qu'il se réveillait aussi tard, même après la pleine lune. Mais il avait tellement bien dormi… Dans les bras de Sirius, lui rappella sa conscience. Il secoua brusquement la tête et dit:

-Allons-y alors.

À suivre...

-

Roh, j'adore trop ce chapitre o. Bon, sérieusement, vous avez aimez? Mais j'y compte bien . Pas trop chiant qu'ils se soient pas embrassés? Faut quand même y aller graduellement! Alors, les bizous c'est pour plus tard lol.

Donc, pour le prochain chapitre, Sirius et Remus se posent beaucoup, beaucoup de questions. Et peutêtre également une baignade dans un lac ;). Ça fait longtemps je pense à cette idée et j'ai hâte de l'écrire. Mais bon, pas trop vite non plus.

Alorsà prochaine tout le monde et reviewez en grand nombre ;).

BeNaNe -xXx-

-


	5. Chapitre V

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling, créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. Mais je dirais pas non pour avoir deux ou trois personnages… Comme mumus ou sevy par exemple ;)

-

**Réponse au reviews:**

Erm, plus ça avance, et plus j'ai l'impression que vous vous lassez de lire ma fic -.-. M'enfin c'est qu'une impression! Mais c'est normal, au temps que ça me prends pour updater… Y doit plus rester grand monde qui attende que je poste T.T Enfin, merci à **gaelle griffondor, Jenny, Vif d'or, Lune, Lily B., Ewilan, coucinet, Yume-Chan, bisous-nez, Opelastra08, Space girl, C18, Kat l'elfe, Chimgrid, Millie, Loven10 et Mokuren** ! Merde, y'en a vraiment beaucoup Oo… C'est ce que ça donne de poster sur HPff et sur FFnet niéhé . Voici des réponses à certaines reviews :

**-**

**Merawen :** Lol, tout le monde voulait un bizoo! Mais j'veux faire une longue fic! Donc, j'y vais assez graduellement lol… Voila la suite :D Jveux une autre reviews ;)

**Enola83 :** Rah la la, y faut reviewer ! N'hésite pas, c'est pas nécessaire d'être super long comme commentaire ;P. Et contente que tu ailles aimé le dernier chap' . Continuer à écrire, c'est ce que j'essaie... même si l'envie n'y ai pas toujours "... j'écrit surtout pour le plaisir . Bizoo !

**Gred :** Ma chère Gred! Contente que le précédent chapitre t'es plut . Tout le monde voulait un bizoo! J'ai eu du mal a ne pas les faire s'embrasser d'ailleur ;P. Et tu as raison, ils s'en posent des questions existentielles dans ce chapitre ! Plein de bizoo et bonne lecture ;).

**Nardy :** Roh, la tu vas me mordre Oo. Dans ta reviews tu dis ne pas aimer attendre alors... J'vais moururé T.T M'enfin, bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre… Oui, oui, il était temps que je le finisse ne ? Bonne lecture .

**Drianna :** Meuh, c'est ma dridounette ! C'est la première fois que je réponds à une de tes reviews ;P. J'en suis tute bouleversé ! M'enfin, j'ai bien aimé lire tes reviews . Je souriais comme une pauvre conne en les lisant . Et j'espère bien que ce chapitre te plaira ! Tu le lis en primeure, espèce de chanceuse... Sa sert a quelque chose d'être ma dridounette d'amour ne ? Bonne lecture et plein de bezoo .

**Mione :** BeNaNe senseï... Ca sonne bien ;P. Et contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris, niéhé . Tout le monde préfère ce chapitre... Comme si les autres étaient nul ! Nan, jdéconne ;P. Et wi, faut pas que ça aille trop vite dans la fic . Doucement . J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Milady2 :** Contente de pouvoir compter sur tes reviews ! Et désolé de te frustré, mais ils ne s'embrasseront pas tout suite, c'est sur ". Faudra patienté et lire la suite, na ! Et tu peux pas avoir ni Siry, ni Mumus! Ils sont ensemble, on les sépare pas ;P. Bizoo .

**Kyo.320 :** Évidemment qu'il faut y aller doucement avec les perso ! Pauvre pitit loulou qui vont se poser pleins de questions existencielles sur ce qui aurait put se passer ;). Et pour ton offre pour "Apprendre à s'apprécier", ça peut toujours être possible ! Bonne lecture ;).

**Douce lune :** Suis-je sadique ? Non je veux seulement que ma fic soit longue, nuance ;P. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ils s'embrasseront surement un jour . Peut pas être autrement. Et j'aime bien être appellé BeNaNe Sensei ;P. Et la voila la suite !

**Prudence :** Wai, wai, je suis flemmarde ;P. Le voila le chapitre que tu attendais ! Et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer.

-

**N/A :** Bon bon bon… J'vais me faire lyncher T.T Et Y'a du monde qui vont tirer une de ses tronches en voyant mon author alert Oo. Ouais, je sais, ça m'a prit énormément de temps à updater, et c'est peu dire. J'ai aucune excuse a part la flemme ou peut-être parce que je n'avais pas vraiment le gout d'écrire. M'enfin, c'est bientot les vacances pour moi et avec le retour de l'été, l'envie d'écrire et de lire des fics est revenu ! En esperant que ça va durer longtemps… Et aussi, j'ai maintenant un LJ… J'essaye de poster régulièrement alors, pour savoir si je m'avance dans mes fics ou simplement savoir se qui arrive dans ma vie, aller voir. Le liens est dans ma bio. Au pire, j'écrirai seulement l'été "… M'enfin, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ;).

-

**Amour, amitié, deux choses bien distinctes**

Chapitre 5

« Remus! Je me demandais s'il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose ! » fit Mrs. Lupin d'une voix forte à la vue de son fils.

Sirius dut tenir Remus pour monter les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Quand ils entrèrent, la mère de Remus ne se fit pas attendre et tendit un siège à son fils pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Pour rassurer un peu sa mère, Remus dit:

« Ça va, maman. On a juste beaucoup dormit ce matin… »

À la fin de la phrase, Sirius remarqua bien vite la légere teinte rouge présente sur les joues de son ami. Mrs. Lupin ne la remarqua pas puisqu'elle était déja en train d'examiner les bras et mains couvertes de plaies de Remus. Ce dernier, n'aimant pas trop que sa mère lui examine les bras ainsi, il s'écarta légèrement de Mrs. Lupin et lui dit:

« Ça va, maman! C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive! »

Mrs. Lupin ce résigna à laissé son fils. Remus se leva assez difficilement de sa chaise dans l'idée de monter à sa chambre. Sirius lui offra un de ses bras pour appuie et Remus s'en servit avec joie. Avant d'aller rejoindre sa chambre, il demanda à sa mère:

« Où est P'pa ? »

« Encore au ministère. Il y a eu une autre attaque de mangemorts cette nuit et ils sont débordés. »

Remus perdit son faible sourire. Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel Mrs. Lupin se rendit à la cuisine, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

« Euh… je vais aller prendre une douche » fit Sirius légèrement mal à l'aise. « À moins que tu ne veuilles y aller avant moi ? »

« Non, c'est bon, vas y » répondit simplement Remus qui se décida enfin à monter les marches pour se rendre au premier étage.

**OoOoOoO**

Ça devait bien faire une dizaine de minutes que Sirius était sous la douche maintenant. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau le relaxait et le détendait. Rien de mieux après avoir passé une nuit entière à servire de jouet pour un loup-garou enragé. Pendant ce moment de répit, il laissait son esprit voyager pour penser à tout et à rien. Mais ses pensées étaient, pour la plupart du temps, dirigées vers son ami et ce qui c'était passé, ou plutot ce qui ne c'était pas passé une heure auparavent.

Il avait beau repasser la scène en boucle dans son esprit, il ne trouvait pas d'autre raison. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ce matin, après avoir boutonné la chemise de remus, il avait eu envie… de l'embrasser, de gouter ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces et de serrer dans ses bras le corps fragile et blessé de son ami. Et de ce qu'il avait vu, Remus n'avait pas l'air d'être en désaccord avec cette idée. Enfin, il ne s'était pas écarté ou ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Sirius se secoua vigoureusement la tête sous le jet d'eau brulant. Toutes ses pensées le torturaient alors qu'en fait, rien ne s'était passé encore. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il aurait préféré qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais un ou l'autre, il se serait probablement posé autant de questions et le malaise entre lui et Remus aurait quand même été présent.

L'animagus coupa finalement l'eau et se consentit à sortir de la douche. Le miroir de la salle de bain était entièrement recouvert de buée signe qu'il était resté longtemps sous la douche. Il passa rapidement une main lasse dans ses cheveux mouillés en soupirant. Ensuite, il sortit une épaisse serviette d'une des armoires et se l'accrocha autour de la taille.

**OoOoOoO**

Remus grimaça en essayant vainement d'oter sa chemise. Il devait l'enlever s'il voulait mettre un peu d'onguent sur ses nombreuses plaies. Mais dans l'état où étaient ses pauvres bras, c'était assez difficile. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait eu besoin de l'aide de Sirius ce matin.

Le lycanthrope réussit finalement à oter la foutu chemise après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement. Il n'hésita pas à l'envoyer balader sur son lit, enfin débarassé du vêtement. Quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir, il ne put s'empêcher de grimaçer. Son torse et son ventre étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et de plaies, quelques unes moins récentes que les autres. Ses bras n'avaient également pas été épargnés et son épaule droite était recouverte de bleus. Et ça, ce n'était que sur le devant. Il n'osait même pas regarder son dos qui le faisait souffrir. La bête ne l'avait définitivement pas ménagé cette nuit.

Le jeune homme prit le pot d'onguent qui était sur son bureau et l'ouvrit. Quand il appliqua un peu du produit sur son épaule blessée, il sentit un léger picotement et une vague de chaleur bienfaitrice parcourir tout son bras. Il en appliqua sur les autres plaies et sentit le même effet. Quand il eu finit avec la pommade, il déposa le pot sur son bureau et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Les plaies étaient déjà beaucoup moins graves et il pouvait maintenant bouger les bras un peu plus librement. Il remercia mentalement Mrs. Pomfresh pour ce produit qui faisait des miracles.

Remus se retourna pour aller prendre sa chemise sur le lit et sursauta brusquement. Sirius était dans l'entrée de la chambre et le regardait fixement. Ses longs cheveux encore mouillés retombait sur ses épaules nues et il était vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. De fines gouttelettes parcouraient son torse pour ensuite aller se perdre dans la serviette. Il regardait Remus avec le rouge aux joues et il lui dit:

« Eum... La douche est libre, Remus. Tu peux y aller. »

Remus remonta son regard vers le visage de Sirius et rougit à son tour. Il se dépecha de remettre sa chemise avec beaucoup moin de difficulté qu'il avait eu pour l'oter et sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot.

Sirius entra finalement dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Le malaise entre lui et Remus était vraiment dérangeant et ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir se résigner à parler de se qui s'était passé en matinée. Rien de vraiment étonnant la dedans mais Sirius ne tenait pas vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise devant Remus pour tout le temps qu'il leur restait ensemble. Et si ça continuait même à Poudlard... Il devait vraiment en parler à Remus. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais quand le moment sera venu.

Le jeune homme se leva finalement du lit pour pouvoir s'habiller. Un fois fait, il se sécha les cheveux rapidement du mieux qu'il put avec sa serviette et rejoint enfin son lit afin de regagner ses heures de sommeils perdues. Malgré toutes les pensées qui tourbillonaient dans son esprit, il trouva facilement le sommeil.

Plusieurs minutes après que Sirius se soit endormit, Remus entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Malgré la présence de Sirius dans la pièce, le silence y règnait, signe que l'animagus devait probablement dormir. Le lycanthrope ne tarda pas à prendre la même initiative que son ami. Une sieste ne devait certainement pas lui faire de mal ! Quand il fut finalement sous les couvertures de son lit uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, il contempla le visage de Sirius avec un sourire énigmatique.

Son ami semblait bien dormir, aucunement tracassé par nimportes quelles questions embêtantes. Remus l'enviait d'une certaine manière. Sirius ne devait certainement pas penser à ce qui s'était passé durant la matinée avec autant d'insistance. Même que le jeune homme s'en fichait probablement alors que cela torturait Remus…

Le lycanthrope finit par s'endormir après un soupire de résignation et un dernier regard à son ami.

**OoOoOoO**

« Moony ! Moooooony ! Réveille toi ! »

Il aurait bien aimé continuer de dormir dans le confort de ses draps mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un avait l'air d'y s'opposer. Les yeux toujours fermés, Remus sentit sa couverture se dérober sous ses doigts et donc, il se retrouva en simple boxer sur son lit. Il lui en fut quand même reconnaissant, étant donné la chaleur étouffante de la pièce. Le jeune homme s'étira en baillant sur son lit avant de s'y asseoir et d'ouvrir enfin les yeux.

« Bonsoir Moony » lui dit un Sirius qui souriait de toute ses dents.

Le Moony en question bailla à nouveau en se grattant la tête. Quand il remarqua l'obsurité de la pièce, il demanda à Sirius:

« Bonsoir ? ... Il est quel heure au juste ? »

Sirius lui pointa le cadran et Remus se tourna pour le voir. Il affichait d'un rouge lumineux dix-neuf heure trente. Il était l'heure du dîner et comme pour appuyer ses dires, son ventre se mit à gargouiller assez bruyamment. Sirius éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement à se son.

« Je vois qu'on est du même avis ! » dit-il en riant encore légèrement. « Je vais descendre à la cuisine et demander de quoi à manger à ta mère. Je reviens »

Sirius sortit de la chambre en laissant Remus encore à moitié endormit sur son lit. Il se leva finalement et enfila une paire de pantalon qui trainait et une chemise qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de boutonner. Vraiment, quand il faisait chaud comme ce soir la, il ne s'embetait pas à s'habiller trop chaudement. Il ouvra la fenêtre de la chambre et laissa la légère brise nocture s'infiltrer dans la chambre.

« Attention, c'est chaud ! » fit Sirius en entrant dans la chambre avec un plateau remplit de victuailles.

Il déposa ledit plateau sur le lit de Remus tandis que ce dernier tournait le dos à la fenêtre pour venir s'asseoir sur son lit. Un fois assit, Remus remercia Sirius d'un sourire puis commença à manger. Tout en dégustant son repas, il ne tarda pas à remarquet que Sirius ne mangeait pas. Normalement, son ami ne refusait jamais un repas, étant assez gourmant de nature. Remus cessa de manger et remonta son regard vers le visage de Sirius.

Ce dernier le regardait de ses yeux bleus profond, le menton accoté sur sa mains et il souriait légerement. Remus déposa sa fourchette sur le plateau et demanda:

« Tu ne manges pas ? Tu m'as dit avoir faim pourtant… »

Sirius coupa court à ce que disait Remus en posant légèrement une de ses mains sur un des genoux de son ami. Il tassa le plateau sur le coté de se pencha vers Moony afin de lui murmurer:

« Remus… Pour ce matin… Il faut qu'on parle »

À suivre...

-

Bon, alors j'espère bien que vous avez aimé . J'espère aussi qu'il y a encore quelque personnes qui me lisent Oo... ° Regarde autour d'elle ° Y'a quelqu'un ? ;P... M'enfin, pour la suite, je vous promet rien... Ça peut aussi bien prendre autant de temps que pour se chapitre. J'espère que non -.-... Je vaincrai ma flemme ! Et avec l'été, j'ai le gout d'écrire alors les chapitres devraient venir ;P.

M'enfin, n'oubliez pas d'écrire une reviews si ça vous le dit . Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Alors pour les plaintes, insultes, menace de mort et/ou compliment (ce qui serait étonnant Oo) c'est le pitit bouton _go_ en bas !

Bezoo !

-


End file.
